


The Pirate Emperor

by Artemis_Arpenleuk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Arpenleuk/pseuds/Artemis_Arpenleuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has become the king of pirates. And his crew is the most infamous and most wanted crew in the entire world. He is now one of the legends that the Marines would think thrice before taking on. Watch how fearsome and powerful of a crew this once bunch of nobodies and amatuers have turned themselves into. The influence and legend of this crew would go down in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Might of the Marines

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Review and tell me how it is. I might even get excited and post sooner. This is just practice for another fanfic I am trying to write, so tell me if anything irks you off. I welcome flames and any criticism that could help me improve my writing and story telling skills. Don't be gentle on me. Aside from that I never thought I would write a One Piece fanfic since I always thought it is too perfect for a fanfic to be created of it. Guess I didnt factor in the excitement that would force me to imagine what the future held for this awesome world.

Chapter 1: Might of the Marines

Alabasta had become the richest country of Grand Line over the years gone by since its last civil war that shaken the entire country and bought it to their knees. The devotion of it people to prosper after that had been immense since then. None could have foreseen the enormous development that this country would go through. It was augmented by the fact that in their search for all the buried oasis' that had gone under the sand due to the former Shichibukai Crocodile's continuous attack by sandstorms they also found numerous underground oil reserves. This country's economy had only known wealth and luxury after that, becoming the foremost trader of oil a highly sought after reserve in the whole of Grand Line. Their loyalty to the king, their commitment to see this country evolve had all factored in making this country the richest and the most powerfully independent country in all the world including the New World.

But with great power comes greater enemies, jealous of their prosperity and seeking the downfall of this Country of Dreams, where even the toilets were now made of gold, the country which was responsible for the stability of entire economy of Grand Line and even a little disturbance to which was enough to drive the whole world into recession was now a target to rival countries which leaked information about their connection with the Straw Hats.

"But your Highness! This is tantamount to declaring war against the whole world!" The naval messenger shouted at the king as he sat in his throne regally with his head held high and an immense resoluteness in his eyes. "If that is the cost we have to pay then so be it, this country shall not back down from its decision!" he replied stubbornly as he stood. "You have our permission to leave, I do not wish further discussion on this matter." He commanded.

"Isn't anyone here going to make him see reason!" the messenger shouted across the hall at all the royal councilors , ministers and generals present there witnessing the events unfolding silently without a word of protestation. "This is madness! The Straw Hats haven't shown even the slightest interest in aligning with you people! They are the most wanted people in the entire world! Do you think any good will come out of siding with those wretched bastards! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN THIS COUNTRY IS ANNIHILATED BY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!" he shouted aloud desperately at anyone who could be sane enough to listen. It was pure insanity. A country at the summit of the world would be bought down due to the stupidity of a single King!

He realized a blade was upon his neck, he hadn't known for how long it had been there. It was only when the cool, sharp metal touched his throat that he realized his life was in danger.

"No matter what crap you shout here, no matter how much you even insult us, bet never, ever again insult The Straw Hats or else I wouldn't care even if you are a messenger, your blood shall paint these halls." The man was big, his blade bigger. He was the Royal Commander of the entire Alabastan army. "We are silent because there isn't a single thing to say of this matter. This country shall break its ties with the World Government and fall under the rule of the Pirate Emperor Luffy!" Chaka proclaimed as he retracted his sword.

"Don't worry Chaka, I think Luffy would have taken it as a compliment coming from the navy." Princess Vivi replied with a chuckle as she watched the messenger scurry away. Said to be the greatest princess ever born in the Alabastan sand. A symbol of breathtaking beauty and uncanny wisdom, she was more popular than the King himself. Her kindness and intelligence is famous throughout the kingdom. She is the beloved daughter of Alabasta. "Still, Princess. A man would be ashamed to hear something bad to have come out of someone else if it were about the people he respects and loves so much." Chaka replied sincerely.

"B-B-But your highness..Wouldn't it be wiser to atleast consider their request? I mean its okay to support Straw Hats in secret but this open declaration…isn't it too reckless!" one of the councilors protested, sweating a bit at the sheer courage it had taken to voice his thoughts. The only matter to be afraid of in these halls are the matters concerning the Straw Hats. The King just glared at the new councilor who was by now cowering under his gaze.

"Your H-Highness..every citizen and every child knows who the Straw Hats are and what they have done for us, there is no doubt about it. But they have never ever replied to our messages! They have never said anything about their connection to this country even though we have celebrated their every accomplishment brazenly for the entire world to see! We never hide what we think about them and we are already on thin ice with the government on this matter! If it were not for the enormous influence our country holds, we would already have been overthrown! In fact I am afraid they might even have forgotten about us!"

"Father, its alright." Princess Vivi intervened. "Its understandable that you are afraid." She said in a soothing voice as she placed a hand on the councilor's shoulder. "Its okay to show concern, but have a little more trust in our King. All he did had been for the sake of this country, do you think he would stop now?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

'No..Princess..but still.." the councilor tried protesting one last time. "Then this matter is settled. Have faith in us and have faith in the Pirates who saved us once." She finished the conversation, gracefully turning around to walk away. Watching the sun setting by the large window in the royal hall, she couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. 'Oh Luffy you stupid. It amazes me how reason eludes you so much.' She thought to herself. Just how much would they have changed over the years? News seldom reaches here about the New World. All they know now is that Luffy has fullfilled his dream of becoming the Pirate King and had even found One Piece. Nothing is known more. She just refuses to believe that the Straw Hat pirates could possibly have changed so much that they would have forgotten about her. She was betting upon her kingdom. That was how much she believed in them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I see, you can go now. I am sure you did all you could." Kong, the Commander-in-Chief of the entire Naval military replied as he dismissed the messenger he had sent to Alabasta. 'It was no use, he would have to make the first move or the world would be in serious jeopardy.' He thought to himself as he pondered upon this new development. So far the Straw Hats hadn't shown any indication that they even knew the existence of such a kingdom. Considering their past escapades in that country, it was understandable the influence they might hold there, but he was thankful for the idiocy of their Captain who couldn't see the opportunity this represented. It had been okay for him to take over Fishemen Islands and distribute the other territories to the newly formed Yonkos. The Marines were only thankful to have been released of the burden of governing those countries and islands. They were already too influenced by pirates and it would have taken a lot of effort to effectively turn the governance into the hands of the Marines. But this was something he could just not overlook. Alabasta was way too important . To let it fall into the hands of those idiotic, reckless, senile Straw Hats would be an absolute blasphemy. If that kingdom wouldn't be theirs then he would just have to make sure it belongs to no one else!

He reached over to the mini golden den-den mushi sitting upon his table. "Invoke Heaven's Wrath upon Alabasta." He said through it.

"W-WHAT!" came a voice through the den-den mushi. "Are you sure sir? This would mean an all out marine attack of the Fleet Admiral, Admirals, Vice Admirals, Royal Shichibukai and everyone that comprises of the Naval force in the entire Grand Line! You want even the two Yonkos who are in temperory alliance with the government to get involved?"

"I know what it means you idiot! Just do what I say and yes they would also need to be get involved!" Kong replied in annoyance as he slammed the receiver down, smashing the tiny den-den mushi. These damned Straw Hats have the luck of Devil. He cannot imagine how they even manage to always get hold of the very neck of Marines every freaking time. But not this time. He would take every counter measure imaginable to destroy this kingdom no matter what the cost even though it might appear too much of an overkill. Every resource would be expended. The precaution was justified after all..Even though the Straw Hats had numerous alliances with many great pirate crews and kingdoms, they had still only restrained themselves to ten members, preferring rather to roam around like they own the very sea (which they most probably do to some extent) than claiming a permanent territory and settling down. Even the Straw Hats wouldn't be able to stand much chance against this much force. This strategy had been in the making ever since the time his spies had informed of the decisions the Alabastan King had decided to even ponder upon. Everything was in place, the whole fleet had been stationed there already with as much secrecy as possible and he had been keeping close track upon the whereabouts of the Straw Hats all the time, making sure al the newspapers and any other means of communication would be temporarily disabled for an entire month in preparation for this attack. So that they would have absolutely no idea about the happenings in the world. In a week that country shall be wiped out entirely from the map without a single trace.

He clicked a buzzer under the table. A marine officer entered with a salute and then standing at attention in front of the Commander-in –Chief.

"What is the news about Straw Hats?" Kong asked him as soon as he entered.

"They have been partying non-stop in the Royal District of Fishmen Island without a care in the world sir! There is no way they could ever reach Alabasta in time even if they wanted to! Our spies are absolutely sure of the information!" the officer replied enthusiastically.

"Good, you can go now. I am sure to get a promotion ready for your team, considering how much of a handful it is to keep track of that rowdy and insane crew." He said dismissing him.

"Thank You sir!" the officer replied happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The boy stood their in awe at the endless line of warships treading through the ocean towards east. Never had he seen so many ships ever together. There were so many that the blue ocean was barely visible underneath amidst these humoungous ships that crowded the ver horizon no matter where his eyes roamed.

"Daffy! Get inside now!" his mother shouted at him, dragging him off from the coast as she looked back with dread in her eyes at the fleet that was before her.

"But mom! Don't you see this!" Daffy said trying to look over her shoulder at the immense army. "Yes I see it, and I also know what it means. It is about time we evacuated too. Whatever happens here, even God can't save Alabasta now." she said, her voice shaking as she tried not to look. They were not part of the country and this island was a good distance away from Alabasta, but they have long since realized that an attack of this scale was bound to have an affect far and wide no doubtedly reaching even their isoated, innocent island. These war ships, with Marines ranking all the way to Commander-in-Chief himself was enough to even scare away the resident stray Sea Kings that had migrated around these parts. Such was the immense aura these ships projected, and such was the effect of residual Haki leaking from all these high ranking marines among the usual marines that are gathering in front of the port of Alabasta. The air was heavy and hard to breathe in. It was like a natural calmity adventing from the very heavens.

It was unimaginable to realize that this was just the outskirts of their formation, where the weakest forces were deployed.

x-x-x-x

In the moon where Enel ruled over.

"Hmmm..what is this large black shadow roaming across the sea.." he wondered idly sitting across an elaborate gold throne.

"Those are ships my lord.." one of the little people exclaimed, bowing down so much that his face was mashed against the floor.

x-x-x-x

At the Weather Island in the sky.

"Sir! The weather is showing immense inconsistencies! Its weird even for Grand Line! This is impossible." a girl said staring wide eyed at monitor.

An old man stroked his beard gravely as he looked on down below at the horizon where the sun was setting.

"That is a given, convergent of such powerful individuals with such powerful Hakis is bound to even rattle the climate itself.."

x-x-x-x

At Skypea.

Kamakiri watched fown at the sea through a hole in the clouds down below. He was panting hard, trying to stay conscious amidst the immense pressure he was feeling around.

"Damn these land people. What the heck are they doing?" he said heaving through his breath as he was bought to his knees. Everyone was unconcious, some even in danger of death. "No doubt about it...this is Mantra..but so powerful!" he couldn't even begin to comprehend what kind of power was moving down below capable of exuding such power to rupture the sky clouds, to strike everyone in the sky island close to a comatose state. It was a miracle that he was even capable of brething properly under such pressure. It was a testament to his strength as a warrior.


	2. True Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticize me! Is my writing long winded? Too unfocused? Too many grammar mistakes? Too many spelling mistakes? This is practice for me guys! Be ruthless!

Chapter 2: True Terror

Waves were high and wind was turbulent where Vivi stood atop the Royal ship, waiting with the army of Alabasta as they watched enormous line of ships approaching. No matter where the eyes went, the sea in the horizon was filled with the dark shapes of Marine Ships slowly enveloping the water as they moved closer and closer.

"There are…so many.." she breathed in disbelief at the sight of the never ending darkness enveloping the blue ocean in the horizon. She hadn't expected this even in her dreams that the Marines would dispatch..they practically sent everyone out there after them!

The army was losing its morale. Shouts of protestations and disbelief were ringing throughout the soldiers. The whole military of the kingdom was breaking down at the mere sight of such an army. No matter how you see it, it still seems a scene from the worst nightmare one could never even have imagined in life. It was surreal. "What have I done?" she muttered under her breath. Besides her Cobra, Chaka , Pell, Kouza were shaking all over from that instinctual sense of doom that could be felt throughout the atmosphere. And these were the bravest men she had ever known in all of Alabasta. If they were like this, she couldn't even imagine what the condition would be like among their other forces.

As she looked down, she realized she herself was shivering from an unbearable chill inside. Her fingernails were digging hard inside her palm as she had unconsciously made a fist of it. Blood was flowing freely, yet she didn't even feel it. This fear…it was paralyzing.

She had expected a lot of Marines, she had even expected an Admiral. But never in her entire imagination had she visualized that so many would come.

"I-I had only heard faint rumors about it..whispered almost inaudibly amongst some of the highest ranking Marine officers I had ever met and befriended.." Cobra said, never taking his eyes off the armies advancing in front of him. "Heaven's Wrath..the ultimate Buster Call command..there never had been any documented sightings of such an event in history..since no one else had ever survived such an attack. It drives an entire kingdom to absolute extinction. Nothing is left. Not a trace of natural or man-made landmark to tell anyone that there had occurred such an existence." His voice was shaking. Where once there had been confidence and trust in the Straw Hat crew, that they would have definitely countered any attack that would come the way of this kingdom, now there was only certainty. A certainty of Armageddon. Even the Straw Hats on their side, and all the luck with them, they still wouldn't be able to get out of this predicament. The King of Alabasta had never known such regret in life.

"I am..I am sorry Father.." Vivi said, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at him, understanding how much disappointed he might feel. She had let him down, taken on more, much more than they could ever chew. She had naively took on an enemy the power of which she had never even begun to comprehend.

"VIVI!" Chaka shouted as he slammed his Quail down hard against the ship's deck making a resounding echo across the silence that spread throughout the crowd which had become of this well disciplined and trained army who just gaped at the continuous stream of ships that just kept on appearing out of the horizon. It was like a whole continent was moving about.

"Never apologize for the choices you made for the sake of friendship! It might have been wrong, it might have been reckless, it might have been foolish. But it was these choices that had made us who we are. You are what you are Vivi, because of your choices. And I for one never regret whatever you had done for the sake of this country. So wipe your tears and look forward. Even if it had been a mistake. Face and accept the choices you made with pride and..let us die with those choices!" his voice traversed throughout the shore, far and wide. The sacrifices the princess had made for the country had been known far and wide. Every citizen of this country had made it their job to know every difficulty and pain that the princess had endured in agonizing detail and the King had only encouraged the spread of such information realizing such a thing would only make them love the princess more and would give her more power over the people she would be soon ruling over as the Queen.

"I could never have said it any better my friend." Cobra said solemnly, putting a hand on Chaka's shoulder. "No matter what happens today Vivi..you shall always remain my pride and my ultimate treasure."

Vivi was sobbing inconsolably by the time as she hugged her father hard. Even their voices had that lingering feeling of finality. It just made her realize the hopelessness of this situation. "I AM SOWWY!" she wailed clutching hard her father's shirt.

"There..There silly girl..don't be stupid. It was the decision made by all of us." Pell patted consolingly on her back.

The army shouted in reply with an enthusiastic shout. "WE SHALL DIE FOR THE PRINCESS!" their morale increasing again seeing for the first time, their strong willed Princess so helpless. The same princess who infiltrated the most dangerous organization all by herself for the sake of her country without an ounce of regard for her life. If they couldn't even do this much then there was no use in calling themselves men anymore.

"DON'T WORRY MOM!" an unruly boy of age four years or so came out onto the deck shouting aloud brashly. "Why are you crying? The Straw Hats would save us!" he exclaimed jumping around. He had blue hair dangling down from under a straw hat, inherited from his mother Vivi and sharp eyes from his father..Kouza. Their marriage was inevitable…childhood friends with a lot of respect for each other. Them falling in love was inevitable as her father Cobra always said. He had snuck into their ship unbeknownst to anyone, stubborn as his mother was. He was raised with the stories of her adventure with the Straw Hat crew and he always thought they were invincible. They were his heroes.

As the boy jumping around came closer to the end of deck where everyone was standing, he caught sight of the ships.

"Mommy…never mind them can we run away?" he asked meekly as he stood there staring wide eyed.

X-X-X-X-X

Smoker stood there with his hands behind his back staring grimly at the meager army standing before them. He was almost crushing his cigar through his teeth.

"What a foolish king they have. To think they could even hope to take on the World Government.." he commented. "That being said, even we didn't expect the Commander-in-Chief to invoke Heaven's Wrath upon them."

He looked back at the endless line of ships around them. It was like a floating island of ships as far as he could see. His division was closer to the inner circle and even Smoker had a little trouble believing in the sheer strength of the Haki exuding around. It was taken care that it didn't affect the Marines, they had control over it..this was purely for the purpose of intimidation. Today, one way or the other, they were going to set an example. This time, this attack would be publicized throughout the world and everyone will know the true strength of the World Government. They were effectively declaring war against the Pirate King.

After the destruction of Alabasta, they would set base here for the war. It was an all out effort to destroy the pests that were the Straw Hats once and for all. The government knew they would eventually retaliate, they were going to choose the battlefield and the time for the war. This would be on a scale never before seen in the entire history.

"Chsht!" Tashigi grimaced as she came besides her captain. "This is inhumane! To go this far, to ensure no one survives this massacre…I can't believe it!" she said in frustration. "Its like…I don't know the difference anymore..between Pirates and us!" she punched the steel handle bar in front of her in anger, breaking it apart with her strength.

"Sir..after this war..I am resigning.." she said, eyes moistening as they came closer to the royal ship of Alabasta, watching the scared and helpless Royal family standing right in the front, awaiting death with pale and terrified faces. There was a child with them too. What were they doing here with a child?

She couldn't take it anymore..she turned around and stormed off inside the cabin. "Tell me when its over.." she muttered to one of her crew mates as she shut herself inside her room in the ship.

Smoker looked on without a word taking in mind every face he could of these brave men of Alabasta mustering up their courage inside to face something they were sure to be killed by.

"This is not a sight for the weak willed. People of Alabasta…I shall remember our sins. I will not turn away from the mistakes my choices had bought forth. I shall not look away. This day shall be repented…" he muttered an oath to himself. Clutching the handlebars hard, wrinkling it like a piece of foil sheet.

He would do his duty for now. But he would demand his answers. Even if he needed to go through hell and back for it.

X-X-X-X-X

Kong stood at the center of his formation eight feet tall and looking very formidable. All the Admirals and Fleet Admirals were present in the very same ship. Akainu the Fleet Admiral, KIzaru, Fujitora and Ryokugyu the Admirals were all standing behind him. Every one of them possessing conqueror's Haki.

They were all converging their powers making sure not to affect friendlies as they created a show of strength for the entire world to see. Today the world shall witness what it means to defy the World Government no matter whom you think your allies are.

Today Straw Hats would realize that being strong themselves just isn't enough to protect everyone of their nakama. There wrath might be formidable afterwards, but he had already made preparations to take them on. It had all been planned out with elaborate precision. This was absolute justice!

The Straw Hats had ran about unchallenged for quite sometime with not many capable of keeping track of them because of their tendency to venture into the most dangerous and mysterious of territories for sheer excitement. They were indeed a bunch of crazy people. But they were also very naïve. While they were all partying and having fun all these times, the government was taking careful steps in setting up a grand plan to take them down once and for all but this time setting up an effective example along with it to rectify the mistake they did with Gol D Roger. Kong wouldn't let another era of pirates to emerge after this. It would be an end to their freedom!

It was true that they didn't have many fights nowadays considering most enemies had already realized the superiority of those monsters, but after the lack of practice for so long it would be a wonder if they could even keep up. New more powerful recruits were being admitted into the navy day after day with breath taking potential. Kong hadn't left a single stone unturned in ensuring their victory.

Every sea route, even the most obscure ones had been closed off entirely without the tiniest chance for any reinforcements from other allied countries. Not even a single ship could pass undetected under such a tight watch. At this moment the might of the military had been entirely concentrated upon this one single point.

"At my command!" he said, raising his hands to signal preparations for the enormous cannons specially designed by Vegapunk for maximum destruction. He sneered at the scared faces of the men standing at the coast helplessly as he saw them through the big screen which was attached to a massive telescope that was placed at the top of main mast. Such a thing was needed when handling such massive armies to keep a look out of the entire battlefield. He was even recording their faces to enrage the Straw Hat Pirates more. He didn't need to see through the scereen though. He could see the army just well now. They were, close. Very close to them now, so much that even the center battalion were able to see the cowering soldiers putting up a brave fight to fend of their fear and and die with honor, because that was all they could do against an army this big. They stood their just staring wide eyed with a look as if watching something far away. Never had he seen more listless faces, then again never had anyone seen such a humoungous army.

The Straw Hats were always reckless. Their Captain most of all. But this time, Kong shall make sure it would cost them very dearly. They would rue every act they ever made against the government.

There was no attempt at negotiations. There were no chances given for surrender or no attempt at asking whether the King would like to change the mind at this point. It wouldn't have mattered either way. It had already been decided. This country shall be no more.

Kong's hand went down. And millions of cannons shot in unison creating a thunderous roar, everyone of them pointed at the Alabastan coast.

"Fire away…destroy the country that dares stand in the way of Justice." He said calmly, his heavy baritone voice crushing even the sound of numerous cannon firing around. It was just the first wave. Next they would destroy the entire deserts. The range of these cannons and other weapons were long enough to destroy anything and everything Kong wanted. After this day, everyone will think twice before standing in the way of Marines.

The Romantic Dream of Pirates shall be demolished.


	3. Back with a Blast

Chapter 3: Back with a Blast

The little boy, Luffy stood with his parents and family, scrunching his eyes as he tried to see properly what was going on. The first wave of Marines was still far away, but they were already shooting around. It was like watching fireworks as those loud cannons blasted the water in front of them, creating tidal waves around, the ripples of which reached as far back as their coast, rocking even the ships. "Its pretty.." he remarked. He hadn't been scolded for being stowed away yet, and why would he be. In the shadow of such a threat a little boy who was going to die anyway seemed inconsequential. Vivi hardly had any strength left to scold him, but…he was so young, for him to die like that..for her own mistakes..she just wished for hell in afterlife. She was murdering her son.

"What are they doing? Are those warning shots?" Vivi asked in confusion as she shaded her eyes for better vision watching the Marines shoot at empty water for no apparent reason she could think of. Was this some kind of strategy? If yes then what for? They could hardly retaliate much either way!

"That can't be it…warning shots are sent into the air..not in water." Chaka said squinting to see whatever the heck was going on.

The roar of the cannons was tremendous, even from here where they were stationed so far away from the line of fire, every blast resonating inside their bodies, shaking them up and conveying the strength behind each hit that could take down an entire battalion with its fire power. Pell couldn't believe they were wasting such valuable resources for simple warning shots or intimidation.

Pell had already deduced the intentions of World Government the moment he laid eyes on those innumerable ships. He knew there was going to be no talking out of this. Nothing would convince them from destroying Alabasta. Then why delay things now of all times? Was there some internal battle going on? He just couldn't pin point the reason. And it only made him afraid. What worse could they do than completely annihilating them that would require such methods? His military mind just could not fathom the possibilities..there just couldn't be anything worse than this.

"What is going on?" he muttered under his breath.

X-X-X-X

Kong looked wide eyed as the large cannon balls went right through the Alabastan army as if they weren't even there! He had expected to hear the screams of men and women in agony. He had expected to hear crashes of demolished ships as cannons ripped them apart just like paper as he had imagined. But all he heard were enormous splashes of water.

Marines all over the ship ceased firing without command in puzzlement as they realized none of the attacks were having a single effect as was expected. This just wasn't possible, it was like watching into an illusion.

Like a mirage in the seas.

They have come, he realized suddenly. That just wasn't possible! He had planned it all out ever so intricately every detail to keep them at bay! Any tiniest movement from them would have been bought to his notice in an instant. There was just no possible way that they could reach from Fishmen Island to all the way here so soon! He had every sea route watched! Not even a tiny boat could have escaped their eyes under such close scrutiny!

They just couldn't have sailed past all those guard with Kong knowing! Unless…he snatched the telescope from one of the officers standing beside him looking speechlessly through it and watched one of the many illusions that reflected the real Alabastan coast.

There, sailing across the air on a sea of clouds was Thousand Sunny in all its glory, pumping clouds as it moved along to keep itself afloat on air as it traversed the skies as elegantly as if sailing through water.

"There ship…it could FLY!" the officer said gaping at it in wonderment.

"That is not all that wretched ship can do.." Kong growled thrusting the scope back at him and glaring with red hate filled eyes at the crew that had been a pain in his nose ever since he had first heard news of their existence.

X-X-X-X

Absolutely none in the army had noticed the flying ship landing at their coast silently, as every eye was riveted to the enormous army standing before them making useless fireworks with cannon fire. Events none of them could even begin to make sense out of.

"BAKA!" someone shouted behind Vivi as she was hit in the head.

"NAMI!" she screamed excitedly as everyone's eyes turned around to see the crew they had heard so much about miraculously appear out of nowhere in the royal ship.

Nami had grown over the years. Gone was the look of a teenage girl dressing up for running around here and there in the numerous adventures Vivi had taken with them. Nami had her hair loose and dressed in a regal strapless dress fit for a royal princess with an elaborate skirt that parted to show her right leg. Her trusty storm staff was now a beautiful jewel encrusted scepter fit to be in the hands of a queen. She looked like a goddess from a dream.

"When we don't reply to you that means we don't want to talk to you!" she exclaimed with heat in her voice as she haughtily placed a hand on her hips glaring at her.

"VIVI!" Chopper tackled her into a hug, tears flowing in rivers from his eyes. "I mished you sho much!"

"Oh Chopper! I missed you too!" Vivi hugged him back with relief flowing through her veins. Chopper too had changed over the years. Gone was the small cute mousy form he once had in his human mode. He was more muscular and tall now, though still a good bit shorter than Vivi. He has bigger hones now but still wore the same old type of hat with a cross on it that oh so spectacularly distinguished him.

"Oi VIVI!" Luffy looked angrily at her standing on the deck with feet apart and arms folded. "I thought we made it clear we didn't want this country. I hate this country! We are pirates..PIRATES! Not heroes!" he said stomping his foot in annoyance. Luffy was wearing a black shirt opened in the front displaying numerous scars, the large X shaped deep one he got from Akainu being the most prominent. He had filled out nicely, the boyish looks were still there, but he was now more muscular, though his rubber body hardly let him have any more of those noticeable muscles that could give away just how unbelievably strong this guy was.

" I have been expecting you Mugiwara. I haven't forgotten your appetite.." Terracotta came out of the cabin room with her servants carrying a long line of exotic dishes which were the specialty of Alabasta. She had known all along they would come, how could they not?

With a face drooling like a dog he eyed all the food greedily! "MEEEEAAAT!" he shouted aloud, his voice reaching all the way across the Alabastan army as he rushed through the Banquet table set up especially for him and started stuffing his mouth with as much food his rubber mouth could fit in as he can.

"I wuv thish counry! Itsh food ish the besht!" he said with his mouth full. The food of Alabasta was Luffy's favorite type of food, one which Sanji didn't have the chance to make quite that often. Since getting a hold of ingredients like those is quite troublesome..that's not to say Luffy didn't like Sanji's food. Or any type of food for that matter.

"BeeeLaaaSPHeeeeMYYYY!" came a death warmed over voice as Sanji treaded over like a zombie with ghostly eyes. "Un—forgive—aaaaaable..How could you Vivri chwaaan!" Sanji moaned as he went on his knees before her clutching his heart as Vivi watched on uncomfortably at Sanji . "After all those beautiful times together, those romantic evenings in sunset, those blissful outings under cherry blossoms..How could you…marry that bastaaaaaard!" One could almost see arrows piercing his heart bleeding his pain as he wailed in agony pointing his finger at Kouza as if he was the vilest being on earth. Sanji was wearing his usual suit, though his face now had a French beard adorning it, nothing much had changed except for that in him.

Nami kicked his face out of the way having little patience for his antics or his broken heart. "Vivi! Don't you understand the constant threat you would put your country under if you align yourself with outlaws like us? Look at what happens at the mere hint of our acquaintance!" Nami said in a worried voice pointing at the endless line of Marine Advanced grade Battleships lined up across the horizon.

"But..But..I couldn't just stand by!" Vivi replied. "Daddy heard rumors about how the Navy was planning to overthrow you, exploiting your weakness of having so little territories compared to other pirate lords under your command! After all you did for me..I just felt useless not being able to repay the enormous debt I owe you!" she said sobbing all the while.

"Oh Vivi, you stupid girl! I missed you too!" Nami said crying herself as she was swept by the emotion while she hugged her too."There is no debt between nakama! No one could beat us! Besides, you repaid in full when you agreed to give that guy a feast." She said pointing at Luffy who was stuffing his mouth continuously with any food he could lay his hands on while holding the little Luffy back with his foot on the boy's face as he kept on asking questions that Luffy ignored completely, dedicating his time for more useful things like stuffing his stomach.

"Whoa! You are the Pirate King! How do you make your ship fly? Can your hair turn rubber too? What is the meaning of the initial D? What is One Piece? What kind of island is Raftel? Did you really sail across the entire world? Can I join your crew?" The boy kept on asking questions without apparently taking in any breath as he tried to get closer to Luffy.

In the background Kouza was fighting with Sanji. "Oi..oi Vivi! What's this guy talking about? No one said you had a history with this guy!" he said clutching Sanji's collar.

"Ah! These guys never fail to make a commotion out of every situation." Chaka remarked watching them as they shouted, fought and cried all at the same time in front of all the soldiers watching them dumbfounded.

"Ohhh! The agony! The dinner in the moonlight, boat rides in the dark night!" Sanji kept on wailing. "When did that happen! Oi Vivi! Was it when we were together! I thought you loved only me!" Kouza shouted in jealousy shaking Sanji who just kept on moaning. When Sanji caught sight of Little Luffy he couldn't help controlling himself.

"YOUUU!" he shouted. "The sin of their consummation. The proof of their infidelity!" he exclaimed running after the kid with Kouza running after Sanji. "Not my son dimwit! I am not letting you touch my son!"

Vivi made a fist and smashed both of the idiots in the head making large, painful looking bumps in their head. "SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT YOU TOO!" she shouted.

"Mommy! That creepy guy scared me!" Little Luffy came over with his arms wide for a consolation hug but all he got was another fist from his mother. This time more painful as it formed stacks bumps upon the little boy's head.

"AND HOW DARE YOU SNEAK INTO THE SHIP WHEN WE WERE GOING FOR WAR! I WAS SO WORRIED!" she shouted at him.

"Monsters…Women are monsters!" Little Luffy said cradling his bumps.

"Scary..Women are scary!" Kouza said cradling his bump.

"Cruuuueeel! Women are sooo crueeel!" Sanji moaned cradling his head.

With them out of the way Vivi looked over at Thousand Sunny rumored to be by far more powerful than even the legendary ship Pluton though no one could say that with how cute and beautiful it looked. Miss All Sunday aka Nico Robin stood at the deck leaning against the railing watching the antics of her crew chuckling. She had turned more beautiful if it were possible. Wearing a red blouse and a long beach skirt with a slit that showed her leg. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses.

When she noticed Vivi looking at her she greeted cheerfully. "Good Day, Miss Wednesday. Been a while."

Vivi greeted back with a smile. "Good day to you too Robin chan!" As her gaze elevated, she caught sight of Zorro who was wearing a red shirt and holding his precious three legendary swords as he slept soundly on ceiling atop the Crow's nest leaning against the flag pole. Over the years he had accumulated a bundle of more numerous scars, one slashing across his left eye another X shaped sprawled across the face on his left side.

"Zorro kun!" she shouted at him waving in greeting. Zorro woke up looking down as he saluted back. "Long time no see Vivi." He said as he looked at the line of Marine ships standing before them. "Got yourself in trouble again huh! Guess I need to save your ass again.." he commented.

There was also Dead Bones Brook she had read so much about, perverted as the stories had claimed. The living skeleton wasted no time in introducing himself, asking her to show her panties to which he was beaten down collectively by Kouza, Cobra and Nami. He had changed from what he looked in the poster where he had sported an afro. Now there was no sign of the said afro.

Just then Franky came out from inside the ship. "NAMI! Your machine is ready!" he shouted. "I am SUUUUUPEEER this week!" he exclaimed posing as his wanted poster, bumping the two massive blocks in his arm with each other.

That's when Vivi noticed one person missing from the crew. "Nami chan! Where is Usopp kun?" she asked searching for him.

"Oh! I forgot about him.!" Nami exclaimed palming her forehead as she glared pointedly at Luffy, Chopper and Sanji who were shrouded in a shadow of embarrassment as they avoided eye contact.

Sanji coolly lit his cigarette as he regaled the tale of Usopp. "Usopp has become a strong warrior of the seas Vivi chan. He has went right inside the enemy formation to fight all on his own…" he said solemnly.

"Right..right..That's it!" Luffy and Chopper said nodding in unison trying to look equally solemn. Where behind them Nami was approaching making a large fist with an enormous tick beating against her forehead.

Flashback

"We are flying! We are flyiiiing!" Luffy screamed as he catapulted himself around the ship and underneath it in excitement. They were going towards Alabasta in full speed with their new modification to the ship allowed it to make a sky road across the air. A collaboration between Franky and Nami.

Brook was dancing around with his violin singing a voyage song. "Yohohohoho, we sail our ship across the air, the sun above and ocean below there!"

Usopp was looking down, leaning dangerously far away across the railing. "Guys! Are we really going to fight these many ships? I got a 'Cannot go to war' syndrome! I can't fight like this! Chopper help me!" he said as he shivered with fear.

Chopper was swooning with anticipation. "We are going to meet Vivi again! I am so excited!" he said dancing around. "Let me look too Sanji, I want to see Vivi again!" he said jumping around Sanji who had apparently turned into stone from shock.

"Vivi..chwaan..married…" he muttered disbelievingly as he watched through the telescope at the boy who was undoubtedly the son of Vivi and that bastard rebel leader Kouza. "Married..married..married.." he kept on muttering.

In all his dancing around Luffy accidentally shook the ship a bit causing Usopp who was already in a precarious position in his anxiety to look more closely at the battleships lost his balance.

Just then Zorro announced. "I see Alabasta."

"Where? Where? I am going to see Vivi again! Wonder how much things have changed!" Chopper exclaimed craning his neck to get a better look.

"I HATE THAT COUNTRY!" Luffy kept on shouting. "I TELL YOU, WE ARE PIRATES! LETS STEAL ALL THEIR FOOD..THAT WOULD TEACH EM!" Luffy kept on shouting though he too clamored around to look drooling as the thought of food entered his mind.

"Married..married..married.." Sanji walked across in his deathly state, all life drained of him as he too looked regretfully at the approaching coast.

"Are we finally there yet? I swear that idiot girl would have a terrible scolding the moment I meet her!" Nami screamed as she too entered the deck getting out of the cabin where she was working with Franky on her project. Robin was in her room reading.

'Yohoho..We sail to take the world before, to etch our name in the famous lore!" Brook kept on singing, lost in his world of music.

"Hey guys..did you hear some screaming?" Nami asked idly.

"….."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"No I don't..' Luffy said after trying to hear.

Down below Usopp was screaming his lungs out as he fell down right inside the very inner circle of the Marine battle formation, his voice lost in the wind as he fell.

X-X-X-X-X

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOUR CREW MATE FALLING OFF THE DECK!" Vivi shouted in amazement.

There in the corner laid the mutilated bodies of Luffy, Chopper, Sanji and Brook after Nami was done with relieving her frustration out on them.

"We are sowwy!" they tried apologizing through their swollen faces.

"We have got to bring him back as soon as possible!" Vivi said panicking.

"I am right on to that.." Nami said throwing Brook off the deck. "Bring him back Brook! Its your damn fault!" she said.

Brook landed onto an ice slab atop the sea water which appeared out of nowhere. "I guess..I would have to..yohohoho.." he said, skating through the ocean as ice kept on forming underneath his foot to keep him above water. He had taken his violin out and was playing it out as he skated across the water towards the marine battleships without a care in the world.

"Damn it, can't they be a little serious? Usopp could die in there!" Vivi said frantically.

"What? Oh no..I am not worried about that." Nami explained shaking her hand, dismissing Vivi's fears. "I am more concerned about Usopp accidentally killing one of the Admirals and wrecking our plans…"


	4. The Prophet Asassin

Chapter 4: The Prophet Assassin

"You think he is still alive?" One marine officer asked another as they inched closer at the pile of rubble that had been out of the deck of their ship."No human can survive that fall..however can anyone fall from sky either way?" the other one asked in bewilderment.

Not many had noticed the fall as most were still staring at the mirage in front of them that had fooled everyone. And among the loud cannon fire, almost none heard the fall of a single man from the sky screaming curses at his crew mates for forgetting about him.

The fingers gave a twitch, and then with a sudden movement he rose from the wreck of wood that was made in his fall at the deck. "Waaah! Damn, those bastards!" he screamed as he stood up, dusting himself off. Usopp had gained more muscle over the years and a flair for theatricality too. He was wearing a cowl with a hood behind and a soprano hat. On his right hand he held Kuro Kabuto which had grown and evolved over the years. It now had a thick red ring around the holder where he held the giant sing shot. He was shirtless, displaying his muscular physique. "I could have died if I hadn't used Haki!"

When he looked up, silence was all he was capable of as color drained from his face at the sight of marine officers all around him pointing guns at him.

"There is no mistaking it, Sogeking the legendary Yonkou of the west. To think you would fall from the sky right into our lap.." a tall figure wearing the white coat of Vice Admiral commented as he sneered at Usopp in excitement. Usopp backed down to a wall as he found himself surrounded by marines all around. 'What a creepy guy!' he thought as he sweated bullets of nervousness.

"FIRE! Don't let him do anything!" he shouted as the soldiers instantly obliged with shooting simultaneously at the target.

"Arrrghh! Wait I am not ready yet!" Usopp cried dancing around the bullet as he ran around, marines shooting after him.

"Shit! The guy is very good at running away!" One of the marines shouted in annoyance as they chased after him, trying to get a decent aim and kill him once and for all. "To think he is dodging bullets at such close range!"

"Of course I am! My whole life had been dedicated to honing the art of running away!" Usopp screamed as he dodged bullets, jumping here and there at impossible angles to escape the barrage of bullets. "BEANSTALK TOWER!" he screamed throwing one of his pop greens on the floor as a giant beanstalk instantly grew carrying Usopp ten feet above the rest of them, and the line of fire. "Damn you guys! Go easy on me! I just survived a kilometer high fall!"

"WATER CANNON!" came a voice from behind, as a pillar of water erupted and demolished the green tree, Usopp barely escaping from the assault.

"That's Vice Admiral Kasouigi for ya! With his fabled logia devil fruit power of water!" Usopp heard one of the marines crying out as he rolled over the deck and reached a corner to gain his foot hold.

"How can you be a water type devil fruit user! They are weak against water!" Usopp cried out in exasperation at the guy who just smirked at him, creating an orb of water in his hands.

"Devil Fruit users are weak against sea water you fool. They have no qualms with water without salt!" he said as he shot a bullet of water at him. Usopp bent his neck sideways to dodge the bullet with ease, the same bullet that demolished a part of the deck with its terrible force.

"I see, to fall right into the ship of a Marine Vice Admiral, I must have the damnedest luck today." He commented as his demeanor transformed, body calming down as he looked straight at Kasouigi, ignoring the other marines who weren't going to give him reprieve over some sense of honor and loose a chance to take down one of the Younko. They kept on shooting at him mercilessly, and he just kept walking calmly towards his opponent, missing the bullets in its entirety by some miracle. "Guess in order to uphold my reputation along with my crew's I would need to take you down. It would be shameful for a commander of Straw Hats to fall against a lowly Vice Admiral after all." He replied, tipping his hat up for a better view. The Marines had stopped shooting now, in awe at his capability to dodge bullets with such deceptive ease as if walking through air.

"I am the guy who has reached the epitome of his strength. You will find no one else with a better Kenbunshuko Haki." He said, pulling the strings of Kuro Kabuto loading a specialized bullet in it. "Let me show you what makes me a Younkou." He said.

"You MORON! Who are you calling lowly! Do you think I would just stand here to take your attack like that?" Kasouigi shouted as he spread his arms wide. "PINCER SHOWER!" he exclaimed, creating a shower of pressurized droplets of water that came at Usopp with ridiculous speed, vibrating with pent up intensity.

"RICOCHET BULLET!" Usopp muttered as he released his bullet. It was fast, very fast. Yet it missed its target absolutely attacking one of the masts, bouncing off it with ever increasing speed. It bounced off objects like a hyper charged rubber ball with unbelievable velocity, striking of every droplet of pressurized water bullet that came at him, as well as every bullet that numerous marines thought to sneak in for added measure to ensure his death. And it didn't stop there, it attacked every marine around him, bouncing with lightning fast speed, at last striking Kosuigi in the chest before Usopp caught it in the holder of his sling shot, like he had always expected to catch it. The string stretched to absorb the power of the bullet. "I must have had some bad luck, but you have a terrible luck to have encountered me asshole. I am kind of a specialist in taking down Logia now..seeing as I can see your weak points clear as day, its pretty easy to strike you people down if I just attack there."

Blood spurted from his mouth as Kosuigi fell to his knees, trying to comprehend whatever the hell happened the past moments. It wasn't the bullet that amazed him. It was the skill with which it was deployed. To see through every possibille trajectory that this bullet would undertake with its every bounce and converging it to derive an attack that would take down everyone and everything that might harm him in just one single hit!

Just what the heck was this guy!

Now he knew how he was capable of dodging all these bullets. This guy…what a frightening mastery of Haki he possesses. He had even laced his bullet with Bosushoku Haki, landing a hit at exactly his weak point, rendering his Logia invulnerability moot. To think such a monster could actually exist! Kasouigi could only drown in his amazement as he lost consciousness. He is beyond his level…beyond even his imagination. So this was the guy who conquerred the west of New World and became one of the Younkou. To think he was considered the weakest Straw Hat...what a lie.

"Damn it! I couldn't control the strength of my Bosushoku Haki, Thank God he is alive or Sanji would have had my head!" he said, looking for pulse as he bent down. This guy was stronger than Usopp had thought to survive the last attack. In reality, Usopp had even predicted the amount of force each of the strike of that bullet would cause thereby assigning priority and taking down every target in that order attacking Kosuigi the last with the strongest attack. What Kosuigi had deduced wasn't even a half of the skill level Usopp possessed. He was the genius sharp shooter whose abilities are a myth to those who haven't confronted him ever, a lie to those who hear of his skills and a legend to those who have witnessed it first hand.

The Prophet Assassin that was his nickname now. Having the skill to predict many moves ahead, the level of premonitions only prophets of the lore where heard capable of.

"Aaaargghhh! More of them are coming! I just cannot catch a break today can I?" he screamed as others saw the commotion and were coming with reinforcements. Usopp ran around dodging bullets and hiding wherever possible to escape the army of marines that were gradually surrounding him all around. The ring of the staff of his sling shot had expanded and was acting as a shield to protect him from the bullets that he had trouble dodging.

"To think you would have the audacity to land in the middle of our formation all alone. Just what do you think about the Marines of World Government!" Akainu jumped through the a Battleship, pulverizing it with magma as he landed in front of Usopp, who was shaking all over, intimidated by this fearsome figure who was blazing so hot that the water around the debris he was standing upon was boiling and Usopp was sweating, though that might be because he is just scared shitless. Somethings never change.

"This is gotta be a nightmare!" Usopp whined crying in exasperation.

"Don't worry! Your crew mates will be joining you in hell soon. Even the Straw Hats are not capable of escaping alive from an all out assault from the entire Marine military force!" Sakazuki growled, grinning maniacally as he looked down at the cowering figure. "Even though you people arrived faster than we expected, outcome of this battle is absolutely unchanged!" he shouted as he an enormous fist of blazing hot magma formed over him that was several sizes too large than his entire body. "Lets see you dodge this…"

"Yohohohoho! Guess I found Usopp-kun at last!" Brooks strolled through the ships, skiing through ice, playing a jolly melody in his violin as he approached the two fighting figures. "How humid it is here, I am sweating all over, even though I have no skin to sweat! Yohohohohoh..skull joke."

X-X-X

Kong looked over at the commotion that was happening at the far side of the army. It seemed that one of them infiltrated the formation. "Heh! What fools." he mutterred. Kong had allready deduced the true weakness of Straw Hat Pirates. Even though every link of their comrades were unbelievably strong, even breaking a single one of them was enough to bring down the entire foundation and structure itself. That is why he had decided to attack Alabasta with his full force, that is why he had expected the Straw Hats to rush over all on their own to save anyone or anything that they could find, running blindly into the trap. They think they could do everything by themselves, today they would pay for their delusions. No matter how strong they are, legends inevitabaly fall one day however great they seem to be.


End file.
